


Leather & Silk - Festival Encounter

by LewdCookies



Series: Leather & Silk [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Consensual Sex, Draenei MILF, F/M, Fellatio, Kissing on the first date, Lingerie, MILF, Mature Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Sex, Tender loving, Vaginal Sex, romantic, sex on the first date, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: One bored rogue.One lonely widowed mage.A city wrapped up in a festival.A random encounter.Heavy on plot and story.





	Leather & Silk - Festival Encounter

Dalaran, the city of mages, the place to be for arcane studies, one of the countless wonders of Azeroth. Also one of the dullest places in the entire world Alex thought glumly as he sipped on his second mug of ale. While he was staring somewhat blankly out on the street from his seat on the tavern balcony. It was the apex of the Midsummer Fire Festival week in the city and yet at the same time it felt like it wasn’t. While there was festivities and people crowded the decorated streets and taverns it was still a very muted affair. A bit as if the ruling mages had just allowed it on principle to please its citizens. He almost wished he was back in Stormwind, where he was sure there was some better festivities going on right now. But no, he was sadly stuck here in Dalaran for the time being while waiting for his money for his last adventuring gig. He knew he should have listened to Ally’s advice and not taken that contract from that goblin. Since it, of course, turned out that he didn’t have any money available. The excuse was it’d take a while to get that fixed due to the festival and all. So now he was stuck in Dalaran for the next couple of days, surrounded by stuck up mages and warlocks everywhere. He drained his mug and slammed it rather brusquely down on the table before getting up from his seat with an annoyed grunt. He might as well make the best of it and check what was going on in the streets.

Khaela felt awkward and out of place as she walked down the crowded Dalaran street. What was she even doing here? She should really be at home reading or something other than being out in the streets during the festival all by herself. But instead she had caved into to one of her friends constant nagging that she should go out more. To stop being a shut in and try to live a little. So after her daughter had left with her friends to one of the many student parties happening across the city she decided to follow her friends advice. Dressing herself up slightly for the occasion before she headed out. And now here she was, feeling embarrassed about herself and wondering if she just shouldn’t turn around and go back home again and forget about all this. She remembered the last time she had been at the festival was a few years ago. It had been with her daughter and her husband and they had watched the fireworks in the park together. It had been right before he joined the army. Her heart ached at the sudden memory and she could feel her eyes tear up. She missed him so much. She had changed her mind; she didn’t want to do this anymore! She wanted to go back home and throw herself on her bed and bury her head in a pillow. Just trying to forget all about the stupid festival and everything about it. But in her sudden hurry to run back home and with tears streaming down her cheeks she managed to trip and stumbled forward crashing into someone.

Alex had been taking the slow route around the city, trying to enjoy the scenery and spectacles, when all of a sudden someone crashed into him. Threatening to send them both sprawling onto the cobblestoned street before he managed to regain his footing. At first he thought it was just someone who had a little bit too much to drink and was about to simply brush it off with a friendly excuse. He noticed the dusky blue tone of her skin as well as the pair of backswept horns on the top of her head. Then he heard her sniffle slightly.  
“Miss are you okay?” he asked carefully.

“Miss are you okay?” Khaela heard the man she had so clumsily stumbled into ask her. She suddenly felt even more embarrassed than before. Feeling torn between simply ignoring him and run for the safety of home or to continue to bawl her eyes out on his shoulder. But instead she tried her best to compose herself and took a step back.  
“I’m, I’m fine,” she quietly mumbled while suppressing another sniffle. She felt like she was a twelve year old girl again.  
“Are you sure?” He asked again gently.  
“Yes,” she simply replied while trying to find her handkerchief to dry her eyes.  
“Here,” the man said and reached into a pocket and holding out a piece of blue silken cloth to her which she accepted. He was slightly taller than average and his body was leanly built and with sunkissed skin. A pair of green eyes looked at her with slight concern underneath a fringe of dark brown hair. She dried off her tears as best as she could before handing the handkerchief back to him with a faint smile.  
“Thank you,” she said quietly before starting to make her way through the crowd again.  
Alex saw the Draenei woman starting to walk away, he was about to do the same when he turned around.  
“Hey miss, wait!” He called out to her, and she stopped and turned around to look at him, her eyes still red from her crying.  
“Are you sure you are okay? I mean is there anything I can help you with or do for you?”  
“N-n-no, I’m okay,” came the reply from her.  
He really wanted to say that she was lying as there was something troubling her, it was written plainly on her face, but he let that slide. Feeling that it was perhaps a bit too rude.  
“How about I treat you to some food then? As a way to make it up for this whole thing?”  
He didn’t know why he was actually doing this. But at the same time it kind of felt like the right thing to do. To him it looked as if she could’ve needed the company. Judging by the fact, she had apparently been crying. She cast a glance over her shoulder and seemed to think about it for a moment. While she mulled over her decision Alex decided to study her. His overall impression of her was that she looked kind of plain, with long black or dark grey hair. Which flowed down to the middle of her back in large curls. Her set of small tendrils, which were a Draenei racial trademark, were each capped with a gold ring and draped over her shoulders. She was wearing a dress that while pretty it did not do much to compliment her figure. He guessed she was in her late thirties possibly early forties but he couldn’t be too sure. But she was pretty in that very plain kind of way that seems to suit some women.  
“I mean you don’t really have to say yes. I mean I just thought it’d be a nice of me to treat you something since you’re here all alone on such a lovely festival evening.”  
Oh light, he thought to himself as realization struck him, he didn't just say that.

Is he actually flirting with me?  
Khaela was both a bit shocked and amused at the same time when she heard him and it was now his turn to stutter slightly as he spoke as he looked somewhat embarrassed.  
“I-I-I mean it just as nice gesture than anything else, c-c-considering what just happened it’d be rude of me to simply send you off just like that w-w-without making it up for you. U-unless you’re in a hurry to somewhere else of course.”  
She thought about it for a moment while looking at her feet. She really wasn’t in a hurry to go anywhere and she’d just be alone in the house since her daughter would be away. Her thought of running for home slowly evaporated as she mulled over his suggestion. Not to mention the fact that he was kinda attractive in that ruggedly handsome kind of way. She shrugged mentally, she might as well try to enjoy the festival in some way or another and he did seem like a very admirable person. She looked up and smiled warmly at him.  
“I would love to,” was her reply.  
“Oh that was sad to hear, I should probably be on my way- Excuse me?”  
“I said I’d love to.”  
He seemed massively relieved and broke out in a huge smile..  
“Well then miss?”  
“Khaela, please call me Khaela, mister?”  
“Alex. Just Alex. Well then miss Khaela, do you have any special preferences when it comes to festival junk food?”  
“It has been a while since I went out on one of these evenings,” she tried her best to ignore the feeling of emptiness that made itself known in her heart, “But I would love to try something spicy, it is the Midsummer Fire Festival after all.”  
“I think I saw just the place a while ago just back up this street. Shall we?”  
He indicated the direction with a nod, she walked up to him and hooked her arm in his which elicited a surprised look from him before he turned a light shade of red. She was herself slightly amazed at her own boldness before putting on her friendliest smile and replying.  
“Lead the way.”

Internally Alex was close to shambles, he hadn’t actually expected her to take him up on his offer, not to mention hooking arms. But now they were walking up the busy street surrounded by other revelers and families out to see the sights. He found himself feeling oddly at ease and enjoying himself slightly at the same time. As she leaned in closer to him to avoid a bunch of rowdy night elf revelers he caught a whiff of a faint trace of dreamfoil or purple lotus from her hair. It was a rather pleasant smell he thought, reminding him slightly of Ally’s friend Misha who worked as a herbalist in Stormwind and whose shop always tended to smell very pleasant whenever he was there. They entered one of the many small parks that dotted the floating city and now served as a food market as various stalls surrounded a set of benches and tables located in the middle.  
“Do you anything specific in mind?” he asked as they found an empty pair of seats.  
“Hmmm, surprise me,” she replied somewhat mischievously.  
“A surprisingly bold statement to say to someone who you’ve just met,” he said while raising one eyebrow quizzically.  
“It’s okay. You seem like the trustworthy kind of guy anyway.”  
“And what if I wasn’t?” He asked amused.  
“Well then the night might turn out very interesting for the both of us.” She said with friendly smile on her lips as she with a slight flick of her wrist summoned a small ball of fire in her hand.  
“Ah.” He said wryly, “Should’ve guessed. Okay then, one spicy surprise coming right up.”  
She couldn’t help but to admire his rear as he walked towards one of the food stalls before she realized what she had been doing.  
Khaela, are you actually admiring his ass?, she thought to herself and broke out in a fit of giggles. She then wondered what her friend Melissa would say if she had seen her now. Probably ‘‘Told you going outside was a good idea’ or something like that. Quickly followed by ‘Can we share him?’ She broke out in another fit of giggles. Well he was kinda attractive so it wouldn’t have surprised her if she’d actually said that.  
“Care to tell me what’s so funny?” He asked as he returned while balancing two plates of still sizzling meat and two covered bowls on an arcane tray.  
“Oh nothing. Just idly wondering what my friends would say if they saw me now.”  
“A copper for your thought perhaps?”  
“Maybe later” she said dismissively, “So what’s the spicy surprise then?”  
“Well you can pick from these two bowls that contain either Spicy Mushan Noodles or Dragonbreath chili,” he gestured at the bowls.  
“Or go with either the Spicy Hot Talbuk or the Spicy Salmon,” he said and gestured at the plates.  
“Hmm,” she mused for a moment, “I say… pick for me.”  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re playing with me here.”  
“Maybe. Let’s just say I’m trying to make the best out of the evening on the behest of a friend.”  
“Ah. Well let’s do it this way then.”  
He placed one bowl and one plate in front of them.  
“Okay, now close your eyes for a moment.”

Alex switched the plates between them a couple of times. This was perhaps the strangest dinner he had eaten in awhile, if anything it was very interesting and the company was pleasant.  
“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”  
She has very lovely eyes he realized. He took his seat again and they proceeded to remove the lids of the bowls. Well she did at least while he struggled a bit with the arcane lid, which elicited a fit of laughter from her before showing him how to do it. They looked down at their spicy surprises with some hesitation. He noted with a slight curse that she’d gotten the noodles.  
“Ladies first. I insist,” he said with a grin, “It was your idea after all.”  
“You got me there I suppose.”  
She split the chopsticks before taking her first bite, he studied her face for any reactions and he noted with some pleasure that her eyes watered slightly once the spiciness had kicked in.  
“Not bad,” she remarked while drying her eyes and then said with a smile, “Now your turn.”  
He looked down at the steaming bowl of chili with slight trepidation before grabbing the small wooden spoon and scooping up some of it. He blew on it slightly in a vain attempt to cool it.  
“Well that wasn’t so bad-” he didn’t get a chance to say much else before the chili walloped his mouth and turned it into a miniature furnace as his eyes threatened to turn into two small waterfalls. It was then he realized to his great dismay that he had forgotten their drinks. She broke into fits of laughter when she saw his reaction to the chili.  
“Oh nuts, forgot the water,” he managed to croak out as his mouth continued to feel like the inside of Blackrock Mountain and he was about to make a dash for the nearby fountain when she made a simple gesture and out of nowhere popped a crystal pitcher filled with water on the table complete with a pair of crystal mugs as well.

The water in the pitcher was the right level of cold and his throat felt relief after the second mug.  
“Ah, thanks,” he said raspily.  
“Don’t mention it,” she replied casually as she took a sip from her own mug.  
He wiped the perspiration from his forehead and then he realized with slight dread that there was still a lot of chilly left in his bowl, meanwhile she was making good progress on her chili without being fazed that much even if he did notice a faint sheen of perspiration on her from the food.  
“I take it you’re used to it then,” he said between spoons of chili and mugs of water.  
“To what?” she asked quizzically.  
“To that,” he replied and nodded at the pitcher she had summoned.  
“Well it’s been awhile since last but yes. But I don’t think I have ever done it for chili related causes.”  
“Well there's a first time for everything. Speaking of which, you want alcohol or non-alcohol?”  
“Oho,” she said amusedly, “Trying to liquor me up are you now?”  
“Pfft hardly,” he replied with a chuckle, “If I was doing that I wouldn’t even have asked.”  
“I’ll be fine with this for now,” she raised her mug, “Maybe later though.”  
“Is that an offer I hear miss Khaela?”  
“Maybe,” she said mischievously with a grin, “Maybe not. And please, drop the miss part. Haven’t been eligible for that for years now.”  
Alex felt a stone form in his stomach when he heard her and he started wondering what he had suddenly gotten himself into.  
“So you’re married?” He asked tentatively.  
“Was,” she replied sadly, “He joined the army and died during the Northrend campaign.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Alex felt conflicted if not a bit terrible all of a sudden.  
“Don’t be, it’s been a few years now since. I’ve gotten over it. More or less,” she looked downcast and started simply poking her bowl of noodles with her chopsticks.  
Slowly the pieces fell into place in Alex’s head.  
“I take it that’s why you were crying when we met wasn’t it?”  
“Yes,” she nodded, “He enlisted a few days after the festival.”  
Alex could see tears well up in her eyes and he immediately regretted what he had said.  
“I’m terribly sorry for bringing that up. I shouldn’t have asked and pried into what’s obviously unhealed wounds. Really really sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” she said meekly as she wiped away the tears, “I guess it was going to get brought up at some point. Feera and me have both learned to just live with it now.”  
“Feera?”  
“My daughter, she’s studying in the academy, she decided to follow in her mother’s footsteps. And performing quite as well according to her teachers.”  
“So should I be worried that we’ll run into her anytime soon or?” He said while looking over his shoulder.  
“Probably not, she’s at a party with some of her classmates.”  
“Well that’s a relief, didn’t want to cause a scene or something.”  
“Are you saying you’re not enjoying my company?” she said with mock dejection in her voice.  
“Oh gods no,” he shook his head “This is probably one of the most enjoyable festivals I’ve had for a while considering the circumstances.”  
“Not much of a fan of Dalaran I take it.”  
He gasped dramatically which caused her to laugh.  
“Was I really that transparent? I guess I need to practice my poker face then. No wonder I’ve been losing badly lately,” he huffed exaggeratedly.  
“But yes,” he quickly added, “Not the biggest fan of this city, mages just rub me the wrong way. No offence meant.”  
“None taken obviously. But this almost begs the question, what would it take for a mage to rub you the right way then?” she inquired with one eyebrow suggestively raised.  
“Well if this night continues like this you might just find out,” he replied slyly with an exaggerated wink.  
Both of them broke down in fits of laughter, which elicited curious looks from people at nearby benches.  
“Speaking of continuing,” she said after they had managed to calm down a little, “We should probably finish our food before it goes cold.”  
“Yeah.”

Khaela felt satisfied and slightly tingly from the food as they were making the circuit around the city centre and the commercial district taking in the sights and spectacle of the festival. Around them over the noises of vendors hawking their wares, only some marginally festival related, was the buzz and chatter of various festival goers, all of this bathed in the soft multicolored glow from various mundane and magical lanterns and lamps and the smell of cooking food and spices. She was enjoying this more than she had initially expected she would do and she had to attribute that mostly to her company. She leaned in closer to him, which flustered him slightly much to her amusement. He smelled of worn leathers, of sweat, of machine oil and gunpowder. It reminded her of her old days as an adventurer sometime after their crash landing on Azeroth. That was also there she met her then husband to be. And here she now was, a mother of a lovely teenage daughter studying to be a mage and currently spending a midsummer festival evening with a much younger man as company and feeling pampered and cared for at the same time. It felt surprisingly nice and made her realize how much she had missed the feeling. Her nose suddenly picked up a recognizable scent and her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what it was.  
“Ooh! Dumplings!” she exclaimed.  
“Pardon?” came the confused reply from Alex.  
“Draenic Dumplings! Over there,” she said and pointed at a nearby stand.  
They made their way over to the stand which was manned by a jovial Pandaren and soon both of them had a bunch of steaming dumplings as well as a stein of ale each. Alex eyed the dumplings with curiosity.  
“So tell me what these are again?”  
“Steamed dumplings silly, you wrap a bunch of stuff like meat or vegetables or even sweets in dough and boil them.”  
“Oh.”  
“Been so long since I had draenic ones though, always been meaning to make some for Feera but never managed, my mom used to have this specific recipe where she- What’s so funny all of a sudden?”  
“Nothing, nothing. Just amusing to see you worked up like that all of a sudden.”  
“Oh,” she felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at her feet.  
“Nothing to be embarrassed about really, you should see me in a workshop at some point. So any recommendations for what to start with?”  
“Try those,” she pointed at a pair of smaller dumplings, “They’re more often filled with sweet meats and not so much vegetables.”  
“I’m not entirely sure if I should feel wounded or not,” he remarked dryly before digging in.

One plate of dumplings had turned a second one followed by more ale and small talk but before long Alex and Khaela found themselves standing before the front door of her house, located slightly off to the side of one of the main streets. The sounds and buzz of the festival could still be heard but still offered a measure of respite. But an awkward tension hung in the air between the two, both of them realized that they had enjoyed the evening far more than they had expected initially and were reluctant to really see it come to an end. But there was also another underlying current that made it more awkward, that faint spark of sudden attraction that had been ignited and growing over the evening for the both of them and now the looming prospect of separation made things troublesome.  
“So I guess we’ve come to this point where I have to thank you for a wonderful evening,” Alex said haltingly.  
“Although I would think,” Khaela replied, “That I should be the one thanking you for a lovely evening.”  
“Then let’s just agree that it was wonderful for us both,” Alex said to which Khaela just nodded in reply.  
The tension in the air was now thick enough to be cut with a knife as neither really seemed want to disengage from each other's company nor really take the next step.  
“Now I’m not usually the kind of girl that kisses on the first date,” Khaela said hesitantly with a shy smile, “However tonight, I’m willing to make an exception.”  
Before Alex had any time to react she closed the gap between them in a blink and pressed her lips against his on a deep kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before closing as he kissed her back.  
The kiss kept going, and going, and going.  
Khaela felt his hands slowly wander down her back, and as he gently touched the base of her tail a small shiver ran up her spine, before they cupped her rear as they both pressed closer to each other. But soon they broke away gasping for air. She looked at him and he looked at her and it was as if all the tension had evaporated and replaced with something else entirely. She glanced at the door and made her way to it with a few steps, but as she was nearly there she suddenly felt his arm grab hold of her and spin her in place to face him once more as his lips met hers once more in a hungry kiss as he pressed her towards the door.

As they ravenously kissed each other, her free arm tried the door handle only to find it resisting meaning that Feera hadn’t come home yet. She was about to dig up her key when she suddenly heard the lock click and felt the door opening behind her and they stumbled into the foyer. Khaela looked at Alex questioningly to which he simply shrugged and said with a sly smile.  
“It’s all in the wrist,” before planting soft kisses all over her bare shoulders and neck.  
“Upstairs, let’s go upstairs,” she managed to say between kisses and with some reluctance they disentangled themselves from each other and kicked off their shoes as the front door closed and arcane glow bulbs started to faintly light up the hallway and staircase. Alex’s eyes was glued to Khaela’s rear as she slowly made her way up the stairs with an extra sensuous twirl on her hips and it took all his willpower not to simply swoop her up in his arms and carry her into her bedroom and have her way with her. Not that she’d probably say no at this moment if he did but he was her guest so it was simply better to play nice. Well mostly nice, he thought as he gave her rear a playful tap with the palm of his hand, to which she only laughed softly in response. As they reached the end of the staircase he made a lunge for her again but she sidestepped and waved a finger at him and tutted.  
“Easy there tiger,” she said sultry, “Wait inside, I’ll be right back. I just need to slip into something more comfortable.”  
She blew him a kiss and blinked away before he had a chance to do anything.  
“Cheeky mages,” Alex said to himself amused before he stepped inside the bedroom which was dominated by the king sized bed but was otherwise very plain as far as he could see in the dim illumination. He stripped out of his clothes and left them semi-folded on top of a chair before climbing onto the bed.

Khaela appeared in the doorway wearing a long robe tied at the waist, her blue skin looked pale in the moonlight that filtered through the window and through the robes sheer material he could see the outline of her body as it was backlit by the lights behind her.  
“Ready check,” she said with a husky voice and Alex had to try his best not to smirk at the phrase.  
“Ready,” he replied with a grin.  
She made a slight gesture and multiple candles lit up which bathed the bedroom in a warm romantic glow and with a soft rustle Khaela’s robe fell to the ground. Alex’s breath got caught in his throat at what stood before him.

Black stockings clung lovingly to a pair of long and shapely legs that ended with lace toppings which were connected to a pair of garters which framed a set of lovely wide hips and led to a black and blue bustier made out of mageweave that showed off every curve of her voluptuous body which also had the effect of pushing up her breasts to create a deep and beautiful cleavage. A little pink bow was located between her breasts and a ruffled lace hem that looked like a flouncy skirt around her waist. Her trimmed bush was visible through a pair of black mesh panties that clung tightly to her hips. Around her neck she wore a red lace choker and her horns were tipped with golden caps which alongside her curly hair that cascaded down her shoulders completed a stunningly sexy picture that left him staring wide-eyed and increasingly aroused. Khaela’s light blue eyes glowed mischievously in the low light of the bedroom as she appreciatively regarded Alex who laid stretched out in the big bed only wearing boxers. His body was chiseled and muscular, a body build for the hardship of adventuring and shaped by constant danger and excitement as the scars on his chest and arms showed. She noticed with satisfaction the slowly rising tent in his boxers and felt herself growing warmer and warmer in response and anticipation. She closed the short distance to the bed with a few sensuous hip swaying steps before climbing on top of it and slowly prowled her way towards him on all fours, much like a predatory cat going in for a kill. She pressed him down on the bed, without any resistance at all, as she sat down on top of him and she pinned his arms to the side and loomed over him, smiling devilishly.  
“Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot.”

Alex’s only reply was a grin before she leaned in closer and kissed him deeply on the lips. It was a long and loving kiss in contrast to their previously hungry and needy ones Their tongues intertwined and danced with each other, she couldn’t help but to slowly grind her hips into his crotch as she felt the bulge beneath her grow bigger and bigger. She let go of his hands and felt them instantly starting to caress her back, she shivered slightly as she felt one of his hands slowly creep down her back and gently touch the base of her tail before giving it a playful tug which caused her to yelp slightly. His rough calloused hands kneaded her plump rear end as they swapped saliva with each other. A quick pull on her panties caused her to elicit a moan as the fabric came into contact with her excited slit. Her fingers trailed a pattern down his chest to his crotch before giving the boxer clad bulge a quick squeeze which caused him to moan and only tug on her panties slightly harder which made her gasp. In the blink of an eye she suddenly found herself on her back with him looming over her with a grin plastered on his face before he kissed her on the lips and then start slowly pecking his way down her neck as his hands started to knead and caress her chest. The feeling of his hot breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine as they touched. Her hands roamed over his body as he kissed and fondled her. Silence reigned supreme, the only noises present in the bedroom was their heavy breathing and the ruffling of fabric interspersed with the occasional quiet moan. No words were said or needed to be said in this moment where only they existed, the outside world only faintly present through the muffled din coming through the slightly ajar window and the occasional bang as fireworks went off. There was a rustle of fabric and her bustier was removed and thrown into a dark corner of the room and freed her plump breasts into the open air, the nipples hardening almost instantly in the cool air, he immediately lavished them with attention with his lips and tongue. A gentle flick on one of her nipples caused her to whimper while a slight nibble made her gasp and sent electric jolts down her spine. Not one inch of her body was left unexplored and she felt herself moving closer and closer to her peak just from his ministrations. A pair of his fingers snaked their way down her belly towards her mound and she got goosebumps as she felt them first brush over her panties before slowly snaking their way underneath and dragging their way through her pubic hair and to her moist slit. As his fingers slowly entered her his mouth clamped over one of her nipples and it was only with the utmost self-control honed by the years of arcane casting that she could stop herself from going over the edge. She was close to her first non-self induced orgasm in what felt like ages and simply wanted to enjoy herself to the fullest. The fingers moved slowly in and out of her well lubricated slit as his mouth continued to shower her upper body with kisses and slight nibbles. She moaned into his mouth as he brought his fingers deeper into her and curling them slightly upwards to hit on her sweet spot before bringing them back up and letting her taste her own juices which tasted cool and spicy at the same time due to the permeating nature of arcane magic. She couldn’t help but to revel in the eroticism of the act and suckled the fingers extra slowly and sensuously and let them slowly slide from her lips with a small string of saliva trailing behind the digits before they both kissed again and he tasted her on her lips. He resumed his slow caresses as his lips started to slowly wander down her abdomen, she couldn’t help but to giggle as his kissed her belly button before reaching her still panty-clad nethers. She spread her legs to the side to give him better access, the darkness hiding the obvious wet spot on her underwear but he could still smell her arousal. He started teasing her by caressing and kissing around her slit, on her thighs and on the mound itself, never going too close to it other than giving it a light caress.

But before long he slowly peeled her panties off her and giving them an exaggerated sniff while grinning which caused her to giggle slightly before flicking them away to a darkened corner. Her slit was wet with arousal and he leaned in closer and gently kissed her clit before he flicked the tip of his tongue over it, which caused her to moan appreciatively. Soon the silence of the bedroom was dispelled by her moans and squeals as his tongue and fingers teased and explored her folds. Her hands entwined themselves in his hair as his tongue found her sweet spot which elicited a sharp gasp from her and her back bent upwards. She crossed her legs over his back and pressed him closer towards her which he reciprocated by tonguing her sweet spot once more causing further gasps. Her breathing became shallower and shallower as she came ever closer to her sweet release and her hips bucked in response to the stimulation and it did not go unnoticed as his motions became more exquisite and drawn out as if to tease and frustrate her even more. Her grip on his hair tightened as his continuously caressed her sweet spot with his fingers and tongue and at one point felt close to ripping out chunks of hair as he attacked both her sweet spot and clit at the same time. She was so close, oh so deliciously close.

As his lips and tongue worked on her pink folds his hands started once more creeping up her stomach towards her breasts and started gently massage them once more. He rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers and the coup de grace came as his tweaked on her nipples extra hard as his tongue touched her sweet spot in one final wild strike. The sensory overload became too much for her and sent her over the edge and with a long deep moan she orgasmed. Her body went rigid, if she had had any toes they’d be curled up tight now as her back arched upwards sharply and he lapped up the juices that flowed from her slit. She collapsed in a panting heap, the faint sheen of perspiration glistening slightly in the low light, her chest rising and sinking rapidly as she gathered her senses from the intensive orgasm. His face was coated with her juices but regardless he grinned like a cat as he crawled up towards her and they shared a tender kiss between each other, both of them savouring the taste of her juices and the sheer eroticism of it. She felt something poking her in the side and looked down at the tent his member was making in his boxers.  
“Is that a dagger in your pants or are you simply happy to see me?” she asked teasingly with a hushed voice.  
“Why don’t you find out then?,” he replied with a grin, “Careful though, you might get ambushed.”  
She gave him another quick kiss before pushing him on his back with her on top once more, she ground her now naked crotch against the bulge in his boxers and he groaned slightly in response. She gave one of his ear lobes a slight nibble before starting to kiss and caress her way down his neck and over his broad chest, her facial tendrils lightly touching and caressing him, she stopped for a moment to play with his nipples and marveled slightly as she let her fingers gently drag over a large faint scar that went diagonally over his abdomen before giving it a light kiss and continuing her journey downwards, until she reached the cloth tent containing her gift. She noticed the wet spot at the tip of the tent and couldn’t help but to suck on it, tasting his pre-come through the cloth as she stroked and gently caressed his nuts at the same time as if to coax more, a pleasurable groan emanating from him. She hooked her fingers around the hem of the boxers and pulled them down and his turgid member sprung out into the cool air. It’s was of average length and even slightly shorter than her late husband’s but it was thicker than his she noticed with a hint of satisfaction and anticipation. It twitched slightly in response as she blew a stream of cold air over the head. She wrapped one hand around it as the other busied themselves with massaging his nutsack and stroked it slowly a few times before licking her way up from the root to the head where she gave it a light kiss as her tendrils started caressing the member and he leaned his head back and groaned deeply at the experience. She sucked lightly on the tip and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a slight smile before slowly letting the member slip past her lips and into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the crown and shaft as she took it deeper and deeper. He gently dragged his fingers through her hair, caressing the back of her head as she worked her tongue and lips on his member. She looked up at him and saw the naughty smile on his face as his fingers brushed by her horns, knowing of his intent she simply shook her head and his hand moved away from her horns. He couldn’t help but to shiver as she gently scraped the head with her notable incisors before taking it into her mouth once more.

With a wet plop she let go off his stiff and throbbing member and repositioned herself so that her moist and ready slit hovered mere inches above it, with one hand holding the member she guided it towards the opening of her most intimate parts. They both moaned deeply as it slowly slipped inside her inch by inch. She sat still for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of fullness that it gave her before slowly moving her hips. His idle hands grabbed her bosom and started kneading them and tweaking her nipples once more as she began riding him. The pace was slow and tender as she alternated between gyrating her hips and moving them up and down, her tail wrapped itself around the base of his member as if to prevent an early release. Other than the occasional shared moan no words were spoken between the two lovers, all forms of verbal communication unnecessary as they made love in bedroom as the light of the full moon shining through the window replaced the dying glow from the candles. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she did as well and they pressed against each other and kissed as her hips continued their slow gyrations and his hips moved as well in response. She found herself on her back again with him showering her upper body with kisses as he started picking up the pace with his thrusting as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his limit. Her moans became more and more intensive as he thrusted into her with more and more fervour and rubbing against her sweet spot. Perspiration making their skin glisten in the pale moonlight.

Their hands entwined with each as they both rode closer and closer to a joint climax. Outside the bedroom window the fireworks started going off more rapidly, signaling that the end of the festivities were drawing near. Something that the two lovers were oblivious to, right now the two of them and their shared pleasure mattered the most. It was simply a matter of moments before they both would climax. There was a slight hesitation in his movements as he realized how close he was and the implications of such an action might have in this case, but sensing the hesitation she simply shook her head at him.  
“It’s okay,” she said softly, “I’m safe and there are contraceptive spells.”  
He nodded in response and resumed his vigorous thrust once more. Outside the fireworks increased in intensity as if to mimic the oncoming climax between the two. They rolled over and she found herself back on top of him, their breathing hard and ragged as they resumed their near frantic thrusting. They lost themselves into each other's eyes, his emerald green ones into her slightly glowing light blue ones, as their fingers intertwined with each other tightly. Their climax came almost simultaneous, her sudden and tight contractions brought him over the edge and she could feel his member throb slightly as he shot his load into her. Outside the fireworks display reached its peak and the bedroom was bathed in a cascade of different coloured lights that seemingly replaced the stars they saw behind their eyes as they rode out their shared climax, a long silent moan leaving both their lips before she collapsed on top of him in a tired heap. He drew her closer to him and wrapped one arm around her body as they shared a few gentle kisses and caresses but it was not before long that fatigue both took them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They awoke the next morning, still wrapped up together, to a very surprised teenage Draenei girl standing in the doorway and shouting at the top of her lungs.  
“OHMYGAWD MOM!”  
“Uhm, good morning Feera,” Khaela replied as her cheeks flushed red and Alex felt unsure if he should start running or not.


End file.
